white lady
by chickens
Summary: raistlin awakens to find a lady, a lady glowing with white lite, beken him and plea for his help
1. white lady

i do not own anything exept the white lady.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raistlin awoke with a start. looking around he saw the coals glowing where the fire once burned. He saw the sleeping form of his brother.. Flint.. the Kender.. Tanis.. They were all there under the watchfull gaze of Sturm. He pulled the covers up and more tightly around himself, but the cold was still there. A light frosting of snow was on the ground. He reached out to touch the wood of his staff. it was warm to the touch. Closing his eyes and falling back into sleep, he saw a faint light. Raistlin snaped back to consiousness to see a shape in the distance glowing in white light. Raistlin pretended to be asleep but kept carefull watch on the illuminated figuer. As it came closer he saw it to be humanoid in shape.. female, a white dress and pale skin, white hair and light blue eyes that stuck out in comparison. It seemed to drift aimlessly, never going one direction for long. raistlin shifted position. the haunting blue eyes snaped to look directly into his. It began to move forword purposefully toward him. Raistlin readied a spell although not knowing if it would do any good. He did not know what this thing was. Very possibly, a ghost. That was what he was preparing for. The lighted figure stopped at the edge of the clearing, she glanced toward Sturm. She voicelessly called out to the would be knight. Sturm did not see her and knew nothing of her presence. She scanned the party and returned her gaze to Raistlin. "Please", she mouthed looking helpless. As if her life hung in the balance and she was running out of hope. Raistlin opend his eyes the rest of the way to show he saw her and mouthed back, " what?". "please help." Was the respons.  
  
He could almost hear her voice in his mind quite as if raw from yelling. "How?" She motioned for him to follow. He was doubtfull. It could be a trap. Lure him away from the clearing and then grab for his life's energy. But  
  
somehow he knew it was all rite, that she sincerely needed his help. He got up. Sturm glanced at him. thinking that he was only taking care of his own business, turned back to polishing his sword. Raistlin put on his cloak and wrapped his blanket around his thin shoulders and walked towrad the apperition. The figure smiled and bekoned him on. Keeping carefull track where he walked in case the apperition disapeared leaving him stranded, raistlin followed. The figure turned and watched whating for him to catch up, and Looking a little worried when he started  
  
coughing. Finely straightening up, he continued. The mage couldn't help but notice that the figure didn¹t seem to be glowing as brightly as when he first saw it. The figure turned a bend. Raistlins, his vision, obscurred by  
  
brambles, lost sight of it. When he turned the bend he no longer saw the figure. Thinking perhaps it had been a trick after all, he began to turn back when he noticed in a ditch that there was something huddled black and brown against  
  
the frost. As he approached he saw what it was. The maiden. Her cloths were burned. He checked for a pulse. It was there. Slow, but there. He turned her onto her back. Even with his cursed vision, she was beautifull. The reason being ...she was an elf. Though she aged, she aged slowly like all elfs. Her hair was white and so was her skin. Her dress would have been white had it not been burned. Her hand.. her hand was also burned, a defection in her beauty. Her eyes opened just a slight bit to reveal hauntingly light blue eyes. She smiled, then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Raistlin stood and called for help.  
  
  
  
to be continude.... 


	2. wittel

The morning after..  
  
Tanis watched the white lady and sturm, sturm was asking questions regarding what happened, ware she was from, what her name was, the answer to all of these being I don't know. Tanis also noticed that she wold continuously move away from sturm just a slight bit. She did this when caramon riverwind or tanis approached her too. She felt comfortable with goldmoon flint raistlin and, luckily tas because he wouldn't leave her alone. "do you really not know your name? I don't think I ever forgot what my name is, its tasselhof burrfoot by the way." He put out his hand for a shake, she looked at it then timidly shook it. "you know the biggest thing I ever forgot was probably my house. But then agen I if I did forget something big then how wold know I forgot it?" as tas tried to figure out what he'd forgotten sturm came over to tanis. " well she doesn't remember anything of her past nor what happened last night." " and what about her arm?" tanis asked knowing the answer. " nothing." "if my arm were burned to a crisp I think I wold remember." Flint said joining the conversation. "do not make fun of her, she's confused enough already. She doesn't need people making it harder for her" sturm replied. Flint was about to make a come back when tanis interrupted. " hmm.. those eyes.. I recognize them.." Flint and Sturm looked at tanis waiting for him to go on. Tanis shook his head. " it most be catching." He said with a chuckle. " I cant remember ware I saw her." Both flint and sturm sighed. " thoe I get a feeling of home.. of Qualinesti.." tanis zoned out and flint and sturm gave up. " well we'd better pack up." Flint walked of. Sturm gave one last glance at tanis then the elf maiden and went of to help.  
  
They had given the maiden some new clothing, her old ones being nothing more then burned rags, and had begon to walk the path that wold bring them to a small farming village. Tanis was in the lead with riverwind and goldmoon close behind, sturm and carramon were discussing battle tactics with flint putting his two cents in every so often, and raistlin the white lady and tasselhoff bringing up the rear. " so then ucel trapspringer hit the ogre over the head with his hoop pack and, BOOM, the ogre fell over dead!" tas concluded. The white lady seemed to be paying a little attention but also a little zoned out. When tas finished she gave a quiet "oh" and continued to stare at tas. Tas had noticed something was wrong and was getting a little oncomfeterbel under the silky blue gaze. " you know you seem a little sad. I know! You need a name! We can't just call you lady or something like that. lets see.. um well you've got white hear and that's unusual at least among kender, unless you're real old. But you don't look old. So maybe whitey or blight becuss you have blue eyes. But that sounds too much like smite and that's not good. Woot.. blee.. blittel wittel. WITTEL! Your name is wittel!" tas concluded. " wittel?" she asked. " yeah! I like that it sounds like thistle and they have really pretty flowers! And some times fluff seeds like dandy lions." "hello my name is wittel." She turned to raistlin trying out her new name. Raistlin ignored her. She tugged on his sleeve saying agen " hello my name is wittel." Raistlin sighed and said " hello wittel I am Raistlin majer." " rastlin majer.." she tried the words. "Hello raistlin majer! My name is wittel!" raistlin rolled his eyes 


	3. four girls

Tena saw the travelers first, telling Her friends they decided to hide. Giggles and shh's emanated from a large foob berry bush. The four friends, Tena , Charlotte, Kaf, and Iptna, all settled down as the travelers came close. " Flint, I'm trying to figure this out and I'm telling you we are nowhere near palanthas, we're going to kaytath." exclaimed a bearded man. Tena noted he had a weird accent. " listen Tanis, all I know is we're not at kaytath and we should be." A dwarf, apparently "flint", said. They walked past still bickering followed by two knights and a mage! This brought little gasps from a nearby bush that went unnoticed by the three but not by the two that followed. A kender, which was not uncommon, and a white hared elf, which would have brought gasps if they hadn't stopped in there tracks listening. " You hear that?" asked the kender. " Huh. Must be the wind.." The kender looked around. "FOOB BERRIES!" the kender leapt forward at the bush concealing the three girls and began striping the bush of all that was eatable.  
  
Tasellhoff at the sight of his favorite food, well not his favorite. He didn't have a favorite. Although he really liked kima ravaloinys. But one of his favorites, leapt toward the bush. Picking, devouring and getting utterly purple He didn't notice at first the fore pares of eyes staring at him. " Oh hi! Do you like foob berries to?" he said when he finely did notice. The fore girls stared, more then a little nerves at being caught, with wide eyes at the kender before them " what are you staring at?" asked Tas looking behind him. " Do I have something on my face?" all three girls looking at the purple juice nodded in unison. "Oh." By now he had attracted the attention of goldmoon and riverwind. With wittel standing in the background Goldmoon approached with a gentle smile, riverwind stood behind her with a frown. " What are you doing hiding in a bush?" she asked with laugh. " Um.." began Tena but was interrupted by kaf. "Eating berries!" " Yeah the best ones are always on the inside!" added iptna.  
  
After noticing that they we're walking alone, flint and Tanis doubled back to find out what happened to their companions. " Fore girls hiding in a bush eating berries." Was raistlins response. He didn't sound to convinced. Tanis approached the girls, which by now had come out of the bush looking embarrassed and a littel scared. Tanis kneeled down so he was eye to eye with a blond hared girl of about ten. " Hello, my name is Tanis half-elven. What is yours?" the young girl head down answered. " Iptna." "And who are your friends?" " Charlotte, Tena and kafrin." Each nodded their heads in turn except kafrin who came up and shook the half-elf's hand and said he could call her kaf. " All rite. Do you know how far it is until the nearest town?" "Uh-ha. Follow me!" and at that she ran off down the road.  
  
Tanis sighed. Finely, a settlement. A bed tonight and a meal for taste not conveenus. As they entered the village they were greeted by a flock of sheep and a rooster who seemed to be in charge of them. A few children stopped to stare and continued on their way. Men and Women gave both warm smiles and looks of suspicion. A brown dog gave each traveler a thero inspection before going to it's own busness. The young girl named kaf turned. "Is there any thing else you'd like to know?" Tanis smiled, this child was not at all shy and very eager to help. "Only to tell us which way an inn is, and then we'll be on ower way." Answered Tanis. "That way." She said pointing down a road. "Thank you." And with that they walked off. Kaf turned to her friends. " Gran'ma is gunna have a fit." Said Tena when the last of the travelers had left their sight. "Not if she doesn't know." "But she will." "You're telling?" "Yeah! That was really dangerous!" Tena answered. "Oh you're no fun!" kaf began to pout. Tena ran towereds her Granma's house followed by her friends, kaf a little slower then the rest.  
  
When her grandahter finished her tail eina asked for a description of the travelers. All the children began explaining at the same time. "Please. Please. One at a time. Charlotte." "Well." She began. " There was a bearded man with reddish hair and.. A dwarf. Two knights! I think they were knights. One had a mustache. And a red robed mage. A man and a woman in animal skins, a lot of animal skins. A kender. And an elf with white hair and freaky blue eyes!" " White hair? That's unushwell. All white?" eina asked. " Yup! All white gran!" this time Tena answered. " How old was she?" " um.. Twenty?" Tena was unsure. " She was not! She was probably hundreds of years old! She jest looked twenty 'ceus she's an elf!" this time it was kaf. " I know that!" Tena said indignantly. The two children began two squabble but silenced at grans voice. " I know of only one elf with white hair before her age, though I didn't see her with my own eyes. My mother when she was your age saw her. The elf looked to be about ten herself, though as you say kafrin she wold have been much older. My Mother was playing when a small wagon train came to town. Nine men, that was all. All except the young elf girl with white hair. While the men were getting drunk at the tavern she poked around there wagons being careful not to draw the ation of the one man who stayed behind to guard. He wasn't paying much ation. He was mumbling to himself about always being the left behind to guard. So My Mother didn't worry too much. None of the wagons were very interesting except one. If My Mother wasn't trying to be so quite she probably wold have past it by without a thot. But as it were she heard a noise. It was faint, sounded like someone crying. She stood on a crate and peeped into the window, and there was a young girl. " What's the matter?" she whispered. At first she thot the girl was human. But at her voice the girl jumped and looked around, and My mother noted her ears. " qui?" the elf asked. " Are you ok?" The elf spotted mother throe the bared window and came up it. " Humen?" she asked "Yeah?" "Oh! Phlease ellp!" she had a heavy accent, and sounded desperate. "What happened?" "Phlease! Thay hurt me. An- " she looked away as if ashamed and didn't Finnish. "Don't worry I'll help. Ware's the key?" but she didn't seem to know enough common to understand. My Mother stayed with her all night and into the morning. But ultimately the wagon train left and she still didn't know how to help. Her parents didn't believe her and so they were no help. She and two of her friends set off to help, but could not find the wagons agen, and the wagons never came back." Eina finished her story. All fore children were staring in wonder. "Do-do you think it's the same elf?" iptna asked. " I do not know. But I wish to find out. Take me to her."  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long. A little problem in the story happened when the girls hid. Originally they hid in a black berries bush. Then I remembered that it was cold out. So I was trying to find a berry that came out when frost was likely to be and didn't find one. So I made up foob berries. Hears a description for those interested  
  
Foob berries are a pickish purple and are rounded with what are often referred to as warts all over the berries. When exposed to the direct sun they get a leatherish skin, which many find disgusting. Goblins however will smash the berries and lay them out in the sun and pack it for eating later when food is scares. The flowers, small and pink to yellowish, bloom in the late summer. The berries ripen in the middle of fall. The name originated from the golly dwarf tong. Foobs oot foobs (warts on warts) 


End file.
